The Dare
by Evowizard25
Summary: Tuffnut has a dare for his sister. What if that dare leads to something unforseen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. You might be wondering why I am I doing this pairing. Well, I just love strange pairings, as long as there reasonable. Besides, I am officially the first one to do this pairing, so hah. I so own this. Hopefully, someone will acknowledge me in future works. I am going to call this pairing, Ruffless.**

Ruffnut was polishing her axe. That's what she did most of the time these days, other than playing with her dragon. She just loved flying around, soaring through the sky. It felt like pure freedom and it was. Still, other than that, there wasn't that much to do. Astrid spent all her time with her new boyfriend. _'Please, I still think she could do better.' _She thought, even though she still had a small crush on him. It wasn't much, but it was there. Snotlout and Fishlegs? _'Gag me now.' _She thought at the idea of hanging around them. Her brother? _'We hang out all the time.' _That was true; they did a lot together, which always ended in arguments. _'Which I usually win.' _She thought, proudly. _'Speaking of my brother, where is the troublesome oaf?' _She didn't have to wait long to get an answer. Their father came walking in, with her brother in tow. He was rather large and muscular and the trade mark blond hair that he passed down to his children. Yet, that wasn't what caught her eye. What caught her eye was the new axe her brother was carrying. The axe was cold hard, yet shiny steel that could cut through anything. The handle bar was made up of pure silver, with designs of several dragons woven into it. She should know. Ruffnut had been staring at that very axe for quite a while back at the shop. Her father saw her stare. He smiled. "That my daughter is my present to you two." He said.

"But dad, there's only one axe." Ruffnut pointed out.

He shrugged. "There was only one axe at the shop." He said, before heading off to another room. "Settle it yourselves."

Ruffnut sighed. Sometimes, he would be forgetful like that. He even got their names mixed up. She knew that he loved them, but he was absentminded a lot of the time. She then went over to her brother and reached for the axe. Tuffnut pulled it away. "And, what do you think you are doing?" He asked, glaring at her.

Ruffnut put her hands on her hips and glared back at him. "Taking what is rightfully mine." She said.

Tuffnut laughed. "Right." He said, drawing out the word. "Dad gave me the axe already, so deal with it."

Ruffnut scoffed. "Yeah, right." She said, crossing her arms. "He only let you carry it, so he could check out some of the ladies around town." Their mother had died a while back, when they were still fighting the dragons. She didn't resent them for it. What she did resent was that their father seemed to be chasing every other girl, like an animal in heat. _'Thanks for living with mom's memories dad.' _She thought sarcastingly.

Tuffnut gave her a raspberry in response. "The axe is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Ruffnut said, lifting a fist in the air. This was how they usually solved their problems, as their father didn't help them at all.

"Okay, okay." Tuffnut said, lifting his arms to defend himself. _'Hmm, not fighting today.' _She thought. _'Joy killer.' _"I'll give it to you. On one condition." He had a chilling smile.

"What is it?" Ruffnut said, listening intently.

"Give a big, tonguing kiss to Toothless." Tuffnut said, smirking at his own brilliance. Ruffnut was taken aback by this. _'Kiss a dragon. Nothing is worth that.' _She thought, but looked at the axe. _'Except that.' _After her long pause, her brother started talking again. "I knew it. You won't kiss the dragon, so I'll keep the axe." He started to take it away.

"No." Ruffnut blurted out. Her brother looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. "I'll do it. I'll kiss Toothless."

Tuffnut's eyes would have popped out of his head, if they had gotten any wider. "You serious." He said. "I was only saying that, because I knew you would never do it."

Ruffnut smirked. "Well, I'll show you." She said, before heading off. "And I'll get that axe."

**(Toothless)**

Toothless lay in Hiccups house. There wasn't anything to do today. Hiccup hadn't been out flying for a while. Astrid was the main thing on her mind. He wasn't jealous about the boy spending so much time with her. _'I anyone needs a girlfriend, it's Hiccup.' _He thought. Still, he would have like to get out to stretch his wings. _'Curse you wound.' _He flexed his tail, hearing the human made dragon tail fall to the ground with his tail. Besides, he had other things to think about. Breeding season had started. He wanted a mate so badly. He knew he would make a grand, marvelous father. _Besides, who could resist me?' _He thought. Yet, he didn't like most of the other breeds. They weren't charming and certainly not appealing to the eye, let alone his. Other Nightfurys, _'As the humans call us.' _Were in short supply. His kind weren't exactly plentiful, especially in these parts. The queen never need that many in this region, so only a handful were needed here. The ones that were here though, were old and already mated. He had been lucky to be chosen for this, but now, he felt like it was a prison. _'Fate sure does like to you with me.' _Just then, a human girl came up to him. He recognized her as Ruffnut, one of Hiccups friends. _'Oh, not this one.' _She was the most difficult one to deal with. Astrid and Hiccup were okay. Fishlegs was annoying, but not in a bad way. Snotlout and Tuffnut, very annoying, but he kept them in their place. Ruffnut? No, he couldn't deal with her. She never listened, not that she could understand his tongue. _'I still find it curious as to why I could understand humans, yet they knew nothing of my language.' _He thought. He just stood there looking at her. _'I'll just take it, and have my revenge.' _He sighed. That's how it worked with them. "What do you want, human?" He growled at her, knowing it fell on deaf, human ears. Once she was in front, she grabbed the sides of his face to greet hers. _'Okay, what is she…' _His thoughts were interrupted when she placed her mouth on hers. He was so shocked, his mouth came open. The human used this to insert her tongue in his mouth and twirl it around. He couldn't help but groan, as a small wave of pleasure snaked its way through him. Still, as quickly as it happened, she pulled away and smiled at him, before walking off. He just sat there with a puzzled face, trying to determine what just happened. _'Who? Wha… How…Human… Kiss…Me…' _These thoughts and more kept playing back to back in his mind.

**(Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut smiled to herself in a mission well done. Yeah, that technically was her first kiss, but that was no big deal. It was just a dragon. She walked over to her brother, who had a shocked face. "You actually kissed Toothless." He said, not believing any of it.

Ruffnut smirked. "Yeah, I did." She reached and grabbed the axe. "So, I get this fair and square."

"What was it like?" Tuffnut said. "Did you like it?"

Ruffnut hit him on the head, with the flat side of the axe. "Shutup." She said. "It tasted like fish." She then walked away, with the axe laying on her shoulder, leaving behind one very confused brother.

**(Hiccup)**

Hiccup had a big smile wide across his face. He had just come back from another marvelous date with Astrid. _'Which ones aren't when I am with her?' _He thought dreamily. They had kissed yet again, but they were always new too his lips. When he got back to his house, he found Toothless. This wasn't a surprise. He often came over. What was a surprise was that he was sitting motionless, with a confused look on his face. He went over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, anyone there?" He asked, but all he did was twitch. _'What's gotten in too him?' _He thought. He went to grab a bucket of water and filled it with freezing water. It was easy to find such around Berk. It was a dreadfully cold place, but I digress. He then went over to Toothless and poured it onto him.

**(Toothless)**

He could feel the freezing water hit him. Although, he could handle the temperature, the cold water did wake him up from his daze. He looked around to see what had happened. _'Oh great, I've been like that for hours.' _Toothless thought.

"Toothless, boy, is everything alright?" Hiccup said, putting a hand to his shoulder.

Toothless shook his head. _'No, of course not, Hiccup.' _He thought. _'Your human friend, Ruffnut, has placed her lips upon mine and pushed her mouth inside mine. So, no everything is not alright.' _Yet, he just growled "No".

Hiccup gave him a halfhearted smiled. "Well, I understand." He said. "Not everything can go someone's way all the time. I just hope it works out." He then went into another room, to get ready for bed. As Toothless decided to rest as well, Ruffnut played through his mind again. _'What was wrong with you, human?' _He thought. _'Why did you kiss me? I know I am attractive, but humans are not keen on us dragons. What did she mean by the kiss? Was it attraction, like Hiccup and Astrid, or something else?'_ He sighed, deeming this could wait till morning. _'I'll just ask Bombardier in the morning. He knows humans a lot better than me.' _Toothless then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation. I hope this chapter is satisfying.**

Toothless flew over to where the other dragons were on the island. He flew right into the mouth of a large cave and stopped. He took a few steps forward, before a booming voice resounded from inside. "Who dares disturb the lair of the mighty Bombardier?" It said.

Toothless smirked. "A certain Night Fury in need of guidance." He said.

Just then, an elderly Monstrous Nightmare came out. The old dragon smiled when he saw Toothless. "Ah, young Night Fury, it's been a while." He said.

"It's good to see you too, Bombardier." Toothless said, bowing to his mentor. He enjoyed coming to visit the elderly dragon. He would always have stories and information for him, including training tips. _'Get to the essentials.' _He reminded himself. "Oh, but I'm sorry. I didn't come to idly chat. I came here to ask you about a few things."

Bombardier eyed him. "On what, pray tell, may they be about?" He asked.

"Human behavior." Toothless said.

"Ah, the humans." Bombardier said. He was an expert on them, or at least as much an expert as a dragon could be. "Of course. Strange creatures they are. No wonder you are having trouble understanding them. It has taken me this long to figure them out. Yet, you whipper snappers can just go up and talk to them. It would do me some good to talk to one of them, of course, humans can't talk our language. A pity."

"Yes." Toothless cut in the Bombardier's rambling. "But there's this thing that's been bugging me." Toothless said. "What is the deal with human kisses?"

Bombardier thought for a moment. "Well, they are usually done between people who fancy one another." He said. "It's a sign of affection, love, and trust. I've also heard how it is done when choosing a mate." Toothless stiffened at that word. _'Mate.' _He thought. "Although, it can also be done between friends in some places, or when a human is acting. Of course, human's sometimes do it just to do it. You know, human curiosity and what not." Toothless loosened up at those words. _'Explanation at last.' _He thought. "Does that answer your question?"

Toothless nodded. "Yes, they do, Bombardier." He spread his wings and took off. "Thank you." He called back.

"Anytime time, Night Fury." Bombardier called after him. "And remember, if you can get the time, could you bring me one of those humans. You know, for study."

"I'll see what I can do." Toothless said, before he went out of Bombardier's range. _'Well, now I can have some peace.' _He thought.

**(Tuffnut)**

Tuffnut rolled the barrel to its position. _'This will show her that she can't take me axe.' _He thought. Once he got it in place, he went back down the hill to wait for his sister. He had made sure that she would be coming right down this very alley. All he would have to do, was pull this wire. He snickered. _'I hope she likes to smell.' _He thought, before pausing. _'Well, worse than usual.'_

**(Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut was walking up the alleyway. Her brother had told her, that he wanted to settle their differences. _'This better not be a joke, or I'll make sure he'll regret getting up today.' _She thought. All of a sudden, she heard a voice call out. "Hey, sister." She heard her brother call. "Time for you daily bath." His laughter filled the air, as she looked up to see a barrel come down upon her. She managed to side step it, but not before getting doused in a yellow liquid. She was dripping wet, when she sniffed the air. She picked up a horrid smell. When she smelled herself, she pulled back. _'What did he drop on me?' _She thought, before her thoughts were interrupted. Her brother had come out of hiding, while laughing his head off at her. "You should look at yourself." He said.

Ruffnut growled at him. She went over and grabbed the barrel. She then went over to her brother. He didn't notice her approach, as he was laughing too hard at her. She put the barrel over his body, and pushed him down the side of the hill. It came crashing into the side of a building. He got up. "I am hurt." He said. "I am so hurt."

Ruffnut smirked, while wiping her hands together. _'That'll show him.' _She thought, but then she noticed the smell again. She decided to go wash it off of herself.

**(Later On)**

Ruffnut finally came out from the river from scrubbing herself. She was scowling, because after everything, she still stinked. Not in the original foul stench, but a new strange smell had taken its place. When she finally got to her house, her father came across her. "Hello, daughter." He said, before sniffing the air. "Augh, you stink. I believe you need to air yourself out. I don't want this house stinking like you." He pushed her outside and closed the door. She sighed. Her father had kicked her out of the house. _'I am so going to kill Tuffnut.' _She thought to herself.

Just then, Fishlegs came walking by. "Hey, Ruffnut." He said, waving at her.

"Hey, Fishlegs." Ruffnut said, avoiding his gaze. _'Now, I have to deal with this dork.' _She thought. _'Can it get any worse?' _

When Fishlegs got closer to her, he pinched his nose. "What is that smell?" He asked.

"You can thank my brother for that." Ruffnut scowled. Fishlegs then got really close to her and started sniffing her. "What are you doing?" She said, a bit disturbed by his closeness. He didn't answer. He just kept smelling her. She finally pushed him away from her. "Okay, get away from me you freak."

"I see you've come into contact with dragon urine." Fishlegs said.

"What?" Ruffnut said.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yep." He said. "That's what he dumped on you. Specifically, female urine."

"Can I get this smell off?" Ruffnut said.

"It will wear off once the breeding season runs its course." Fishlegs said. When he saw Ruffnut's look of disgust he continued. "Female urine has a specific quality, that binds itself to the pore receptors of the creature, thus enabling males to locate them." When she didn't respond, he dumbed it down. "It's made for girl dragons to smell pretty for boy dragons."

"Eughhh." Ruffnut said. "So, I'll stink like a girl dragon for that long."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yep. Until, the breeding season is over." He said. "But don't worry, the dragons will leave you alone. You may smell like one, but you don't look like one."

"Well, I have that reassurance." Ruffnut said, sarcastingly. "But excuse me a moment. I have a brother to kill." She walked past him, cracking her knuckles.

**(Toothless)**

Toothless finally arrived back at the village. He was happy and chipper. _'And why shouldn't I?' _He thought. _'I don't have to worry about some human. Now, I can focus on finding my soul mate.' _As he started to walk the streets, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Crimony, came up to him. "Ahh, I see you're in a chipper mood today." He said. "Found any females recently?"

"None so far." Toothless said. "But honestly, what female could resist this?" He struck up a pose.

"A lot." Crimony said, flatly.

"Ha, ha, you're so hilarious." Toothless said, walking by his friend.

"Oh, come on." Crimony said, catching up to him. "I didn't mean anything by it buddy."

"I know you didn't." Toothless said. Just then, the very human he didn't want walked by. He rolled his eyes. _'Don't worry.' _He thought. _'That problem is over.' _

"Hi, Toothless." Ruffnut said, mindlessly waving at them. "Hi, other dragon."

"She never gets my name right." Crimony complained as usual. As she passed, both dragons caught a whiff of something. _'It can't be.' _Toothless thought urgently, as he looked to the human female. _'It's just my mind playing tricks on me.' _But of course, his friend ruined the thought. "Man, that human is in heat."

"Don't say it like that." Toothless said. "There's an obvious reason for her to smell like that."

"Yeah, she's in heat." Crimony said, again.

Toothless groaned. "Humans don't go into heat." He said. "They just don't."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Crimony said, whipping out his wings to his side. "Old Bombardier can tell us." He flew up into the sky. Toothless followed him on foot. _'Yes, he can clear this up.' _He thought.

**(At Bombardier's cave)**

_'Oh, sometimes I wish I hadn't lost part of my tail.' _Toothless thought, as they finally got to at the mouth of the cave, the elderly dragon came out to meet them. "Ah, young Night Fury." Bombardier said. "It is good to see you so soon." He then looked at Crimony. "And I see you brought along your friend to."

"I have a name." Crimony said.

"Sure you do." Bombardier said. "But we didn't come here to name ourselves. So, young Night Fury, have you come with more questions on the humans?"

Crimony looked at Toothless with a puzzled expression. "Yes, I have." Toothless said. "As you know, it's breeding season for us dragons. Say, that a human kissed a dragon and then all of a sudden went into heat, what would that mean?"

Bombardier rubbed his chin with one of his wings. "Hmm, that is an excellent question." He said. "I would say, from my experience with the opposite sex, that this female has chosen said dragon as her mate. As she has been intimate in the human customs with said dragon, she has gone into heat, to be ready for him."

"Why are you asking about such things?" Crimony said, but Toothless didn't answer. He just stood there frozen. "Hello." He waved his tail in front of his face.

After a few seconds of being frozen in place. Toothless let it out. "What!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

**(In Azeroth)**

Deathwing felt something coming through the world. He shook his head. _'It was nothing.' _He thought. One of his minions noticed. "What is it, my lord?" It said.

"I felt a disturbance." Deathwing said. "But no matter, bring me the Demon Soul."

"Uhhh, sir, that was destroyed." His minion stated.

Deathwing was silent for a moment. "What!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

**(In Prehistoric Earth)**

Soto shook his head. _'What was that?' _He thought. "Uhh, Soto, is something wrong?" One of his pack asked.

"I felt a disturbance Soto said. "But it was nothing. Now, where's that baby?"

The sabers looked at each other. "Umm, the baby was lost." He said.

Soto was quite for a moment. "What!" He yelled at the top of his lung capacity.

**(In Coruscant) **

The Emperor held his head, as he felt a tremor in the force. "Emperor, sir, is there something wrong?" An officer asked.

"I felt a disturbance." He said. "But it holds nothing for us. Now, prepare the Death Star for use. I feel the Rebel Alliance approaching."

"Uhh, sir, the Death Star was destroyed." One of the officers said.

The Emperor was silent for a moment. "What!" He shouted to the world.

**(In a studio)**

A reporter sat behind his lightly lit desk. "Hello and welcome to me interrupting this series of whats." He said. "I am here to report that even though I feel a disturbance, I am bringing you the news."

A stage man came up to him. "Uhhh, sir, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here." The reporter said.

"Didn't you get the message?" The stage man said.

"No." The reporter said.

"You're fired." The stage man said.

The reporter was quite for a moment. "What!" He screamed to his maximum.


	3. Chapter 3

**I played my fingers together. "Yes, thank you for helping the virus spread {Name and address withheld}." I said, with an evil smile. "Now it will spread to every world in existence and all shall bow before me." I laughed maniacally, as lightning streaked behind me.**

**One of my minions came up to me. "Umm, sir." He said. "We got to cut your dialogue short."**

**I stared at him for a few moments. "What?" I screamed at the utmost top of my vocal cords.**

Multiple thoughts raced through his mind. _'I must keep this my little secret.' _He thought. He couldn't control the flow. _'It will pass by.'_ It was so powerful, it overwhelmed his speech. "How can a human want to mate with me?" Toothless nearly shouted. "I'm a dragon." _'Too late.'_

The other two just stared at him for a moment. "Dude, a human chick wants to mate with you." Crimony said, before playfully bumping him. "Way to go, man." Toothless sent him a glare, which made Crimony cringe and take a few steps back.

"Well, this, this is unusual." Bombardier said, at a loss of words. "I've never heard of it. I've heard of friendship, like you and your rider, but never, I mean, never has there been anything like this. I should know. I've been on this planet far longer than either of you."

"Than what should I do?" Toothless said. "How do I get her to stop?"

Bombardier was silent for a moment. "I do not know." He responded.

"That's it." Toothless growled. "I do not know. How is that supposed to help me, huh? I'm trying to find my life mate. How are the dragon females going to take me, if they think I'm interested in humans? I'll be shunned."

"Not to mention you'd die a virgin." Crimony asked. Toothless gave out a deep, threatening growl. "Alright, I'll shut up." Crimony sat down, defeated.

"You'll have to work it out yourself." Bombardier said. "You cannot always rely on me and in this matter, I can't. It is beyond my power."

Toothless lowered his head. "I understand." He said, before crawling out of the cave.

Crimony got up to follow him, but Bombardier stopped him with a wing. "He must figure this out on his own." He said, before looking up at Toothless. "He has much to ponder."

* * *

Toothless arrived back at Hiccup's place. He went inside and lied down, curling up to get comfortable. _'What am I to do?' _He thought. _'I can't have this human as my mate. It's implausible. I want kids, and there's no way she could have mine. It would never work. But, I can't have imagined all that. She's interested in me. How? Why? We don't spend much time together and when we do, we're not the best of friends._' He shivered at the memory of some of her past pranks. _'Why would she want me? I know I am a marvelous dragon. The most dashing, charming, and alluring around. Yet, a human has been the first to notice me. I know mating season just began, but a human. Why is my luck so bad? I deserved to be loved, to be part of a family. Mines gone and all I have are my friends. Humans!' _He thought scornfully, before he raised his head. _'Humans! It was humans who made war with his kind and fought valiantly. It was humans he spurned during those years. It was humans that brought him down, but let me go. It was humans that healed him and befriended me. None of this luxury would be available if it were not for humans.' _A spark lit itself inside his mind. _'That's it. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Humans. Why should I spurn her? Just because of differences. I'd have to go with that, cause I was the only Night Fury around. Yes. I'm brilliant. Humans gave me a new life, and humans will give me another.' _He stood up and posed, proud of himself._ 'Ruffnut, your perfect mate is here.'_

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I just couldn't think of much. It's more of Toothless dealing with the issue, with his inner turmoil festering inside. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, the virus is spreading nicely. Now people all over the world shall know me. (I laughed maniacally) And to give my apprentice a better title, I shall call him Pilotfish.**

"**Pilotfish?" Toothless came and said. **

"**Well, it's better than (Name and address withheld)." I said. Toothless nodded. "Now, on with the story."**

Toothless walked proudly through the streets of Berk. _'Oh, what a beautiful day.' _He thought, cheeringly. He was never surer about anything, than he was about this. Nothing could change his attitude. "Hey dude." He heard Crimony yell. _'Except him.' _He thought. Toothless turned around as Crimony landed in front of him. "So, have you got the human girl yet?"

Toothless sighed. "No." He said. "I was just on my way to get her, when you showed up." He turned around and proceeded to walk. "Now excuse me, I have a mate to woo."

Crimony raced in front of him. "Wow, wow, hey pal." He said, making Toothless stop in his tracks. "I just came to help. If you must know, I'm a ladies man."

"You?" Toothless said. "A ladies man." He was silent for a moment. "I'd find as much bravado in you as a guppy."

"Don't be so cold, man." Crimony said. "I can help."

Toothless sighed. "Fine." He said. "But if you muck this up, don't expect me to ever listen to you again. Do you hear me?" Crimony opened his mouth to say something, but Toothless cut him off. "Do you hear me?" Crimony nodded. "Good. Now, where is my future mate?" Luck was on his side, as Ruffnut happened to be walking by. _'Here's my chance.' _He thought, walking up to her.

"No." Crimony said, pulling him back. "Not yet. Wait a couple of minutes. Women love to wait."

Toothless just looked at his friend. "Since when?" He said. "Besides that, she doesn't even know I'm here. How would it be waiting, if she doesn't expect me?" Crimony was silent. "Uh, huh. I knew you'd say that."

"Alright, but remember rub repeatedly against her." Crimony said. "Once she has your scent, it asserts your dominance over her."

"Crimony, it is impossible to bring dominance up with Ruffnut." Toothless said. "Trust me I've tried, but at least it will keep the other males away." He headed over to Ruffnut.

**(Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut was heading off to the local well. She wanted a drink and well, get away from her brother. Since the whole incident, he's been more annoying than ever. _'And will he ever let go that I kissed a dragon.' _She thought. She doubted he would. And it just so happens, that the very dragon she was thinking about, came up to her. "What do you want?" She said to the dragon, not really expecting a response. Toothless just looked at her for a moment before rubbing himself against her. She'd seen him do this to Hiccup, but this was worse than that. She pushed the dragon away. "Get off." Toothless, being larger, broke through her defenses and continued to rub against her. "Seriously, get off or I'll give you a black eye." Toothless pulled back and gave her a look. "Ohh, you know what I mean." He huffed and walked away. _'What was the deal with that?'_

**(Toothless)**

"Well, that didn't work." Toothless said, going up to Crimony's side. "She just didn't want me touching her."

"Huh, females." Crimony said. "You can never predict them."

"No, that's just you." Toothless shot at him.

Crimony ignored him. "How about an offering." He said. "You know, bring her back some prey. She'll love that. It'll prove you can support her in her time of need."

"Huh, that could work." Toothless said.

**(Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut was heading home. _'What's the deal with Toothless?' _She thought. _'He's never been that affectionate. Must be some dragon thing.' _Again, on cue, the dragon on her mind appeared. "What are you doing?" She said, with her hands on her hips. Toothless brought out a sheep. He pushed it over to her. "Ugh." She pinched her nose. "Take that away. I'll eat when I get home." Ruffnut walked off.

**(Toothless)**

"Well, another failure." Toothless huffed. "At this rate, I'll run out of tricks by noon tomorrow."

"Oh, don't be so glum." Crimony said. "I know the one thing that sets off a female." Toothless looked at him intently. "Aerobatics. You just fly around, do some stunts, and she'll be all over you." Toothless gave him a slight glare. Crimony looked Toothless' damaged tail. "Ohh, sorry about that."

"No problem." Toothless said, gazing over at Ruffnut's house. He let his mind wonder. _'I wonder what she looks like naked.' _He thought, before shivering in uneasiness. _'Okay. Wow, there big boy. There's no need for that now. I may want her as my mate, but that subject is not on my need to think about seriously list.'_

"Thinking of her naked I see." Crimony said. Toothless just stared at his friend. "I know that look. It's the same look I get when I'm thinking of the lady dragons."

Toothless stepped a few feet away. "You're a sad, strange little dragon." He said.

"Yes, yes I am." Crimony said, nodding his head.

"**Hello, I'm Myotismon." Myotismon said. "I'm here for a pointless cameo."**

"**Why do we even need a pointless cameo?" Toothless said.**

"**Well, I don't know, but he's cool." I said. Myotismon bowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any delays on my part. Got tied up in other things. I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'The Dare'.**

The sun blazed down upon this beautiful day. The flowers were in bloom, the birds were singing. Everything was pure and peaceful. Yet, none of these things mattered. None. Well, maybe just for one dragon.

Toothless stared on at his beauty. Nothing could compare to her. Not even the most beautiful dragon could take his gaze away from her. _'Ruffnut.' _He sighed, thinking her name. He was keeping his distance, trying not to seem like he was stalking her. _'Which essentially I am. I can't believe I feel this way. To a human no less. But I can't help it. She's perfect. In every way. In every sense of the word. How can one human be so, but remain single? Must be my luck I guess. Yet, I can't have her, not at this moment. I can't stand it.' _He put his front paws on his muzzle. _'I can smell her. I need her. I can't satisfy myself, and she will be my first and only. Confound the breeding season. If I don't take her soon, I think I will go mad with want. With need to feel her pressed against me.' _His body shivered as the mental pictures flashed in his head. _'Funny, how only a week ago, I couldn't stand her. Now, I can't think of my future without her.'_ He watched Ruffnut as swam through the ocean. She swam so effortlessly and perfectly, it was a wonder why she tried to hide her womanly qualities from the world. Oh, how he wished he could join in on her swim. When she finally finished up, she clambered up on shore. He knew that dragons shouldn't be aroused by a human's body, but the way Ruffnut's skimp clothes clung to her body and the way threw her blond hair from side to side, threw him nearly over the edge. _'You'll have your chance soon enough.' _He told himself, so he wouldn't just charge at her. Yet, something came up that made him want to. A male human! While Ruffnut was drying her hair, some human boy he had never seen before walked right up to her. And what infuriated Toothless most was that he started talking to her. Ruffnut! His female. He growled deep in his throat. He had to do something fast, to protect his mate. He rushed forward, speeding through the village. He nearly knocked down dragon and Viking alike on his way. Finally, he made it to the beach. He jumped in front of Ruffnut and roared at the human male. The male stumbled back, startled by his sudden approach. Toothless glared daggers into the boy.

**(Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut had just finished up in her swim. She didn't like for anyone to be around her during that time, so she stayed clear of the village when she did so. _'If any of those boys dared to stare at me, I'd knock their teeth in.' _She thought. She grabbed her rag and started to dry her hair off. "Hi there." She heard a voice say to her.

Ruffnut took her rag off and looked at the boy talking t her. She took a quick glance over his figure. He was quite fit and good looking. His sparkling blue eyes shone underneath his blond hair. "What do you want?" She said.

"Oh, I just wanted to make myself acquainted." The boy said. "You see, I'm new to Berk. Just arrived and to my shock I learned that you live with dragons. Interesting! So, I decided why not take a look around, maybe something else would come up. And low and behold, I came across a lovely lady."

Ruffnut couldn't help but blush at his comment, but hid it under a frown and the rag on her head. "Yeah, well, could you talk to her?" She said. "You're bugging me."

The boy laughed. "Well, I am talking to her." He said.

Ruffnut could see he was trying to charm her. _'In his dreams.' _She thought, turning her head to look away from him. "Well, you talked to her." She said. "Now go away."

"So soon." The boy said, mocking hurt. "Why ever should I?" Just right at the moment, a black blur came racing out of the village. No sooner as it appeared, it came right in between them and roared. The boy stumbled backwards, before falling to his rump.

Ruffnut jumped to her feet and grabbed her axe, reading to attack. She stopped herself when she noticed it was Toothless. "Toothless." She said, glaring at the dragon. "Why'd you have to scare me like that?" Toothless looked back at her, apologetically, but returned to glaring at the boy.

"You know that thing?" The boy said, with a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately." Ruffnut said, pushing Toothless away. "Go away. I want you to leave me alone."

"I think I'll be going now." The boy said, getting up. He flashed Ruffnut a smile, to which Toothless answered with a loud growl. "I'll see you later." He walked off.

"In your dreams." Ruffnut said, but couldn't help but chuckle. She looked back to Toothless. He looked hurt for some reason. "I can talk to whoever I want to. Just leave me be, you stupid dragon." Toothless walked away, with his head down in shame. _'What is that dragon's problem?' _She wondered.

**(Toothless)**

Toothless walked on and on, thinking. _'Why?' _He thought. _'Why is she so unresponsive? I've done everything in my power to make her love me. Is it because I can't fly? Because I can't impress her with aerobatics? Does she hate me because of my disabilities? Or is it just because I'm a dragon. If I could, I'd change for her. Just her. To make her happy. Why can't she see that? And that male.' _He growled deeply. His body shook with rage. _'He will not have her. Ruffnut is my love. MINE! And no one else will have her. She'll choose soon, and I know she'll see my love for her. Even if we don't have younglings, we could always adopt. She'll be happy with me. I know it.' _He finally came to rest on top of a hill. The breeze calmly swept past him. He just looked on at the settings, with a sad expression. _'But if she doesn't, I'll have no one. No one could take her place. No. That male won't have her. He'll find himself someone else. Ruffnut is too good for him. Yep. Too good for him.' _He smiled smugly.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and post sooner.**


End file.
